


You Lie Again

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst and Feels, Autumn, Between Seasons/Series, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jealousy, K-pop References, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Relationship(s), Romance, Rumors, Sad, Sad Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Scandal, Seasons of the heart Song, Secret Relationship, Summer, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -"Your lies in Autumn..."
Relationships: Amy Lee | Ailee/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brother/Sister, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Male Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

#  _seyeong_  
  


I received the reminder notification from the reservation we booked last week. The trip Jihoon and I planned.

“What great timing,” I said to myself as I look at the message written. 

After what happened yesterday, It seems like I wasn’t even in my right mind to properly do my thing. I release a sigh and throw my phone inside my purse. I lay my back on my chair and start to stare at the ceiling.

“Jihoon probably got the message by now.” 

_What should I do? Are we going to cancel it?_

I sat properly and while my palms rested on the desk, I shook my head. I take one deep breath and let it all out. “Alright, this must be it,” I stated, feeling the determination and positivity in my chest.

I wanted to think of this as a chance for us to finally catch up and reconcile with each other. And I genuinely hope it does.

My phone rang and I was about to pick it up but Shaun came inside the studio.

_“Yah, this is so shocking!”_ He started, he also looked so surprised. _“This is so—Seyeong, Read this!”_

Shaun handed me his phone and I saw a picture of two people walking side by side. It was an article from a well-known media platform that used to delivers the fastest breaking news, gossip about all the Korean celebrities.

It was ridiculous. 

I look at Shaun from what the article says. “This might not be true. They’re at the same company so they have been mistaken. That’s ridiculous.” I said as I continued chuckling.

Shaun tilted his head and he’s not convinced. “But this media doesn’t get wrong. Okay. let’s remove the fact that they’re working together. But why are they meeting in this photo discreetly??”

_Why?_

This simple question caught me off guard. This was obviously ridiculous but—I couldn’t even answer him and odd thoughts rushing inside my head. 

“Wow. I really thought you have a relationship with Woozi. Well, I guess I was wrong from the start.”

I don’t know what to say. 

I don’t even know if telling him, yes I have a relationship with Jihoon would be right to do. 

In a second, my fingers soon begin to have a mind on their own and I scroll all over the article and read the comments.

_“I knew it. Gosh. They suit each other! Our producer and our diva! Heart heart.”_ One of the comments I saw. 

“I almost forgot. Uh Sey, can I take my phone back? I have to call Producer Kim.”

“Oh, uhm here. Sorry.” I said handing his phone back.

Shaun beams at me. 

“You must have been shocked, don’t you?”

I can’t speak. I keep opening and closing my mouth, my voice finding the words to say. 

Shaun chuckled at me and patted me on the head. “It’s alright. I’m gonna call Producer Kim now. Prepare for the meeting okay?”

“Uh, Yes Sunbae.”


	2. Chapter 2

I went back to work as nothing happened. 

For those two hours of talking and conversing about our new project that I had chosen to take part with. I should be the happiest person on earth right now. But I wasn’t even in my right mind to even be in a proper state to listen. 

It feels like I was only agreeing but I wasn’t even there myself. My mind got filled with unimaginable feelings that I’ve only felt for the first time. It's an awful and betraying feeling. I trust Jihoon with all my heart but there’s a tiny part of it that I can’t seem to stop.

And that is, _what if he lied again?_

“Noona, noona," 

“Noona,” Someone touched me in my arms, and when I came to look at it, it’s Yuvin. 

“What is it?” I asked dumbfounded.

“You still can’t believe it, don’t you? Chukahae Noona. You deserve this big break!” Yuvin said, and everyone in the room applauded for me including Shaun Sunbaenim. I let out an easy smile and thanked everyone. As everyone got out of the conference room. 

Shaun and I got left alone. Shaun, sitting on his chair, reading about something on his phone, and me organizing the folder I had with me the whole time.

The folder that collects all the music pieces I’ve made ever since highschool. This was the folder from a simple girl from Daegu who wrote songs from her heart. 

I took out the contract from the folder I was holding and looked at it. This, this… was the paper that says I was near to my dream… 

  
  


It was a surreal mix of fact and fantasy. This must be the feeling of having a taste of your hard work. 

I wasn’t even in my right mind earlier, but now. But now it all syncs into me everything happened two hours ago. 

Letting out a little smile, I look all over the contract, “Today, today is such a bittersweet day.” I started to slow myself lowly.

“This is so bad...” Shaun started with a deep sigh, looking all uneasy. “Two rumors in a day??” 

“What is it, Sunbae?”

“Here.” Shaun handed me his phone again, and for that second I thought about not taking it. I was nervous but I was already curious, so I took his phone.

_Headline: Fans accused Idol, Songwriter, Composer Woozi of ripping off other Songs._

“Now I believed you Seyeong. This platform is ridiculous. Completely ridiculous! What did they mean about plagiarizing songs of another composer? Didn’t they know he’s a great songwriter and composer? How could they end up with this news?”

“Woah, this is not even news! This is just a lie.”

My heart broke for Jihoon. What are they trying to do with him? After that rumor, there’s more? Is this not enough to ruin someone’s career?

“Seyeong? Are you okay?”

“Yes?”

“I said are you okay?”

I was not okay. I’m bothered and the only thing I want to do now is to go to Jihoon and be there with him.

“I hope Jihoon is doing fine.” Shaun released a sigh and took his phone. “Anyways, must we go already? We still have to meet the artist for your—

“Seyeong,” he calls out. 

“I’m sorry Sunbae I was—” I lowered my head. “I’m sorry,”

Shaun looked at me and he gave me a fatherly smile. I couldn’t even look at him straight in his eyes because of embarrassment. 

Shaun then put his hand to my shoulder and he beams at me. “Seyeong, you have a bright future ahead of you... but you have to figure it out yourself what is going to be.”

“You can choose this, or you can choose that, But you cannot choose both.” 

He smiles at me, and he says, “Are you afraid to lose both?”


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes. Yes, I do._

_I was scared that all I wanted to do is to be selfish._

I was at my work having the moment of my life earlier. But then the next thing I know, I'm already in front of my boyfriend’s studio. Contemplating whether I will pull the door or not...

My hands grasping the door handle, I can hear Jihoon’s voice—and he’s not alone. He’s with her. She’s here too.

I must be imagining things... 

I could hear their beautiful laughs from here. 

In a second between those laughs, my heart aches as if someone stabbed it. 

_I don’t like this anymore. I want to go home. Why did I bother to go here?_

Even so, I put away my thoughts and let my hand pull the door handle.

“Oh, Seyeong? You’re here again,” she said standing up. 

She looks like she’s happy to see me but the guy next to her doesn’t. 

Jihoon stood up too, and he looked sufficiently surprised but still calm. “What, What are you doing here?”

I swallowed. “I, I wanted to talk to you. But if you’re busy I will go no–”

“No, we’re about to get done here. You can sit there,” he demands fast and he went back to what he was doing as if I wasn’t here in the first place.

The talking and the little laughs between them made me uneasy. I felt so irritated by the fact that they both were pretty unbothered by the rumors they had now.

_Am I the only one who feels strange here?_

“I should get going,” I said standing up.

“No. Stay there. We will be finished in a minute.” he says nonchalantly.

“Oh, Sey, why don’t you take a look at this? Can you tell me if this is good enough?”

“That’s good enough. Don’t bother her.”

Ailee shot a look at him. “I’m not bothering her. I was asking for her opinion.”

“Then you should pay for her opinion. It’s not free for you today.” he teases.

“Eyy, it’s an opinion. Right, Sey?”

I let out an awkward laugh. “Well, yes you could say that,” I said.

Her phone rang with many notifications and Jihoon was the same too. I know it’s from him because I could recognize the default ringtone of his phone.

“Silent your phone,” Ailee demanded, which made Jihoon choke with laughter. “Well, do it too,” he says.

Ailee laughs and looks at me. “It’s disturbing, right? I should turn off this for now.”

“It’s because of the article??”

Ailee looks at me in pause and Jihoon too. To be honest I didn’t even think I actually asked those. The words just came out fast from my lips.

I was about to take back my sudden question when she smiles at me and answered an uncomfortable _“yeah”_

I swallow and try to be casual as I can be, and as if I don’t want answers in the first place because I didn’t stop there and I ask, _“What do you think of it?”_

“Seyeong.” Jihoon called out, with so much threat in the tone of his voice and it feels like I made a mistake by asking a question.

I was trying not to be insensitive, of course. I know this might put them in an uncomfortable situation. But, I can’t seem to understand why it's so wrong to ask a simple question like this. Especially that if I’m his real girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, I was too curious I guess,” I said smiling, trying to ease the situation. 

“No, it’s alright. I mean it’s not bothering me actually. I only don’t want to talk about it as much as possible.”

“Why?” I asked.

Jihoon then stood up so fast, “Seyeong.” My eyes were still on Jihoon, and I can’t believe how he is acting about this. It makes me feel awful inside.

“It made me feel awkward.” Ailee then responds. “Uh, how about you? What do you feel about it?”

_Jealous._

I wish I could say those. 

I want to say it so badly. I want her to know, I want him to know. But, I couldn’t even do it. 

I felt miserable for myself. I can’t even stand up for my feelings, I can’t even call him mine in front of her. He's mine but I couldn’t let them know.

“Happy,” I paused. “I was happy actually... I hope both of you,” Why am I saying this? I should be angry right now. “I hope both of you—

“Seyeong,” Ailee said standing up, she stepped forward towards me and she gave me a look of shock. “Are you crying??” she asks.

I was so taken aback I was about to run away, but Ailee holds my arm and she insists on leaving instead—And from that, I knew she already thought that I have a relationship with Lee Jihoon. 

**_“Why?”_ ** Jihoon asks as he releases a heavy breath. He then looks at me with so much disappointment on his face. “Why do you have to do that?”

Flustered by his reaction, I only look at him. 

“Did I make a mistake?”

_“Did I make a mistake?”_ he repeats sarcastically. “Do you want me to answer that? Or you only don’t have an idea what you have done?”

“I only ask a _Question, Jihoon…._ A simple question because I was curious.”

“I couldn’t believe you just did that.” and I couldn't believe my eyes either. Jihoon looks so frustrated by me. 

…

“You’re so upset,” I commented.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I tried so hard not to make her uncomfortable and you-”

“So how about me? You’re worried about her so it’s okay if I get uncomfortable?”

Jihoon snaps a look at me. “You’re getting me speechless Sey.”

“And you’re making me horrible, Jihoon.” 

“Alright, if it will make you worry less. Don’t worry I’ll apologize for making your girlfriend uncomfortable.”

“So you’d believe that?”

“I don’t believe it of course! but now that you’re acting like this. Maybe I should. Should I Jihoon??”

“This is not going anywhere,” Jihoon says, taking his first step away. 

“So you’re gonna leave me here? Am I not allowed to at least have your explanation??”

“What’s even the purpose?! you wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

“That’s it?” I said as I ran out of words to say. 

Jihoon then calms down and sits on the couch. “Seyeong, I understand where you’re coming from, but what have you done didn’t sense to me at all. It only gets worse she's-”

“Oh my god stop,” I beg, my heart felt like it was about to break. “I can’t believe you’re saying that to me right now. Do you know how bad it hurts to hear that from you?

What about me?

You told me to wait for you while you talk to your rumored girlfriend and I wait.—Do you know how that would make me feel? I’m uncomfortable as much as she is.

I only wanted to hear that this is ain’t true from you. But, why does it seem so hard for you to explain?”

You know... you know that I’ll believe you no matter what. You only have to say no, Jihoon.”

“It’s not you right? It’s not you..”

A teardrop runs down my cheeks and I wipe it quickly with my hand. 

“You guess is wrong,” Jihoon started, and anxious, I looked at him with my heart beating fast.

“It was me, and her in the photo.”

“Stop it,” I demand.

“You wanted the truth and that is what am I doing now.”

“Then lie,”

“I’m not gonna lie to you again.”

Eyes widened, my hand wanted to slap his face. It was stupefying to listen. 

“Why do you have to say a lie to make things worse? I’m trying so hard to fit in your world but why aren’t you letting me in?”

Jihoon then smirks smugly. “You're saying it again… I mean Seyeong, are you even trying?” 

He asks and with that, my hand just goes into his face and I slapped him. It was too much…. My hands are still shaking in anger. 

Jihoon's eyes were in shock but when he came to look at me back, there was anger in his eyes too, “Does the truth hurt?” he says. 

“You’re making me the one who has all the fault, but don’t you think that’s a little bit selfish?”

“How about you? How many times you have lied you’re busy but you were not? I didn’t tell you a single word about it because I understand where the lie is coming from. I was sad about it but I still understand YOU.”

“Let’s be both honest here, Seyeong. You only think about your career. Only your dreams.”

“And you know what? I have dreams too.”

“I have my own career that I’m trying to keep. You said you understand me? But you don’t Seyeong.”

“Because between us—you’re the only one whose lying.”

“That’s right. I’m selfish. But you know what, maybe I can do it too. Perhaps, you're wrong. Because I can choose you over my dreams too. I can do it too.”

“No, you can’t Sey. You can’t choose me over everything. We’re the same… Because just like you, I have my own dreams to strive for. And I can’t choose you all the time.”

...

“Did I make a bad decision for choosing you over everything?”

“Maybe it does, Sey. Maybe it does.”

“So what do you want now Seyeong? Do you want us to break up?”

I stare at Jihoon. 

“Is that how you run away from your problems? I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna break up with you.”

“Go and lie to me all you want. Let’s lie together, But I won't break up with you.”

My heart breaking apart, I stood up from the couch and I walked away first. and for that, I’m so glad I did. 


	4. Chapter 4

#  _seungcheol_  
  


As soon as she hung up the phone, I immediately ran outside to meet her. And I was about to contact her again but I stopped when I finally saw her in front of the building. 

“Sey,” I called out. 

She turns around, and with that red nose and shiny eyes, I could tell something was wrong. 

_“You said you’ll bring me to Daegu, right? Can we go now, Seungcheol?”_

  
  
  
  


**⧜**

  
  
  


Everyone already knew about the rumor. I wasn’t the first one to know and I bet Seyeong does too. 

I don’t want to meddle with their relationship. I know I should keep my own business, but I can help not to. She’s Seyeong. She’s still my friend.

We’re now walking towards my car. Seyeong is quiet and I was getting worried too. 

Near the car, I wanted to grab her arm but instead, I tap her back so she would know we’re already here.

Opening the door for her, Seyeong glances at me. “Should we, should we go next time Seungcheol? I actually didn’t—”

“No-o. we’re already going. There’s no changing mind. Get in.” 

Seyeong quick sighs. “Okay. then I will sit on the back.”

“Why?”

“I want to take a nap a bit.”

I know she wouldn’t but it was the best comfort she wanted. She wants to at least handle her own feelings on her own. And that’s the Boo Seyeong I knew.

There wouldn’t be a half-hour on the road and I could already hear sniffs coming from her. 

Monitoring her every second I have a chance on the rearview mirror. I know she was trying hard not to make a sound of her cry. 

It made me pissed and disappointed. If I were to ask, the truth is not what matters here. It was their feelings. Her feelings for him.

I toss my cardigan at the back, to her and I turn the music on and put it on a high volume.

“Hey, I told you I’ll be sleeping,” she says.

“I know. go ahead and sleep. Pretend I’m not here.”

No buts and response came from her after that. Only her sobbing was there. And as the music gets louder, her silent sobs turn into a broken melody. 

It was a painful and heartbreaking melody coming from her.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I was outside the car, waiting for Seyeong to wake up when she opened the door and headed out with me. 

“What time is it? Are we already here?” Seyeong asks as she tidies her hair. “I’m sorry, I overslept.”

“It’s okay.” I handed her a bottle of water. “Here, drink some water.”

Confused, Seyeong then looks around. “Wait, where are we actually?” 

I stretch my both arms in the air. “Woah, the midnight breeze is cooling,” 

I commented.

“I thought we would—what are you doing? What is that?”

“Uhm, a bike?” I questioned back. “I wanted to rent a bike each one for us, but the owner said that’s all they have now. Can you believe it? In this hour many people are in the park now—”

I stopped talking. I stopped when I saw how Seyeong’s face got seriously anxious. She gets me afraid sometimes...

“This isn’t Daegu. You said you’ll bring me to Daegu.”

“That’s not the place for you right now.”

“What are you talking about?” 

I kneel down to check if the pedal and brakes are working fine. “You only want to run to that place so you could cry, am I correct?”

I glance up at her. “It’s not about the place Seyeong, it’s about who you are with. So what, you’re in Daegu but no one will go with like I am to you right now?”

Seyeong then chuckles, but from that smile, I can still see the pain from her eyes. It was still there…

I stood up and looked at her, and I said, “It’s okay, you can cry now.”

Seyeong paused for a second and she looked away, she began to wander her eyes around the park. 

“Honestly,” she starts. “I don’t know what to cry for, Seungcheol-ah.”

“I don’t know who I was mad of… I don’t even know if I was mad with her, or with him? Or is it just because of me…”

Seyeong then looks at me, her eyes getting shiny all over again. “It’s upsetting… Seungcheol-ah, I’m so upset with everything,” she says as she let out a small laugh.

Laughter. 

Why do painful sentences end with laughter sometimes? I look at her with this question in my head.

Is it because we laugh because the pain is so great that we are unable to bear it?

I think... I think Seyeong is covering that all up. 

I stepped closer to her, and I put my arms around her shoulders. “I wish I could do something to make you feel good even a bit,” I said.

Seyeong beams at me, and she smiles. “You can tell me a lie,” she suggested.

I look at her confused.

“You can tell me the rumors are true so I could be mad at him and I could cry right now.”

My heart breaks for her. And yes, it was impossible not to. Because nonetheless of the past we shared Or the feelings I had with her; She was still my friend. And she was still the very first person I don’t want to see got hurt.

I remove my arms from her shoulders, and I say, “I can’t do that.” Regardless of everything, I know there’s a part of me that says Jihoon is still a brother to me and I can’t speak ill of him even if I want to.

Seyeong smiles at me once more, “I know you won’t.” she says.

And like a while ago, the laughter comes back again. The little chuckles but still heartbreaking one.

Seyeong chuckles, and there’s a pissed tone with her voice when she says, “Lies…”

“I guess lies are all the same. Because no matter how small it is, no matter how you chose to lie not to hurt anyone. It was still a lie.”

“I should have asked him to break up with me. I mean, it looks like he’s only waiting for that question from me.”

Seyeong exhaled a little breath, “Maybe this was all a lie after all… maybe we should just use this as an excuse for a breakup.”


	6. Epilogue

**_“Are you afraid to lose both?”_ **

_Yes. Yes, I do._

I sat on a chair and lowered my head more. “I’m sorry, Sunbae.” The only thing I managed to say. 

“It’s frustrating, doesn’t it?”

I gaze at Shaun, my eyes showing a bit of shock. Did he notice it? 

_I bet he does..._ _Boo Seyeong, what are you doing now?_

Shaun gave me a soft smile, “How to choose between two things you want to get, but you can’t have the same time?

Sacrifice one, then you’ll get it.

that was the right thing to do... But, it sounds hella unfair right?

We always do the same thing, you know. We always do that even though we can do both.

And we always forget that. 

Just because you can’t afford to lose one, it doesn’t mean you’re selfish. And this is what you need to realize…You—you can choose to be happy too, Seyeong…

Selfishness doesn’t have to be a bad thing, it can be good to be a little selfish sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you’re enjoying the chapters. Wow, we started this account in September 2020 and now we’re on the last chapter this January 2021. (my heart huhu) The time flies so fast and we’re really thankful for all the people reading this fanfic. 
> 
> From Kopi and Banilla, we hope for a good year ahead of you! HAPPY 2021 with Seventeen!


End file.
